


Embarrassed

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Big Harry, Come Eating, Dom Harry, Embarrassment, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Insecure Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Wood, Powerful Harry, Sex, Shy Louis, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sub Louis, louisandharry, slight size kink, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is hard when he wakes up, and Harry has loud floorboards... They figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

The problem was- Louis didn't know what to do. Waking up with a hard-on wasn't the strangest thing to happen by a long shot. The problem was that he was in his best friend's bed. So at first, Louis' thought was to just ignore it... But when it worsened he thought to just go to the bathroom and take care of it. Then he remembered that he can't fucking do that either because Harry's floorboards are extremely loud. Every time you take a step, it sounds like someone is dying, and Harry's parents are the sweetest ever but if you wake them up they'll either want to talk to you for five hours straight, or they'll be pissed that you woke them.

So to say the least, Louis was in a predicament. He was staring at the ceiling with a hand on his forehead and an obnoxious boner burning in his sweatpants. If it weren't him in the situation, he'd find it extremely comical and he'd be laughing his ass off right now, but it is him. He's been awake for almost an hour, just laying here, and it still hasn't gone away. Harry is starting to toss and turn and Louis knows it can't be any later then four in the morning, by the look of the sky.

Louis pinched at his side, his bare torso burning with embarrassment, wishing this was just a nightmare. Harry turned to face him and he draped his arm over Louis' stomach,  
"Morning, Lou."

Louis chuckled at his cuddly friend, patting Harry's hand. This was something Harry always did when they'd spend the night at one another's house, and it wasn't a big deal- except right now, Louis felt like he was going to pass out and any pressure that wasn't on his dick, wasn't deemed necessary. He turned on his side to face away from Harry and he scooted to the edge of the bed,  
"Lou- are you mad at me?" He sounded very concerned and Louis hated how awful it made him feel.

Louis made an inhuman groan of embarrassment,  
"No- Not at all, I wish that's what it was."

Louis knew he was going to tell Harry what was going on, but he didn't know how to say it, his cheeks were burning fiercely and he couldn't focus.

Harry's large hand gripped Louis' shoulder and easily turned him around so that they were face to face. Harry's face formed a questioning scowl and he poked Louis' nose,  
"What's going on?"

Louis covered his face and he felt extremely vulnerable and just so fucking embarrassed.  
"I don't think you realize how utterly humiliated I feel right now."

Harry rolled his eyes,  
"Louis- just tell me what the fuck is going on."

Louis moved his hands away from his face and clenched his jaw as he answered him,  
"I'm fucking hard and I have been for an hour and I thought it was just morning wood but it literally won't go away and I can't go- like- fix it, because your floor is out to kill me." He took a shaky breath and watched Harry's face turn into a smile.  
"Why the fuck are you smiling, Harold?"

Harry ignored his question and asked his own,  
"It won't go away?" He was still smiling like an idiot and Louis wanted to hit him.

"Yes it won't go away."

Harry cooed,  
"Do I turn you on when I sleep, Lou? Some weird fucking kink you've got, then?" He was laughing and poking at Louis' side.

Louis lightly slapped him on the face,  
"Fuck off, disgusting prick." He sighed and was gonna rant again but then he closed his mouth into a line and   
"I'm actually having a really awful time and it is just really like- hard and I don't know what to do."

Harry sighed, the smile leaving his face but the kindness stayed.  
"Just get rid of it, then."

Louis chuckled,  
"H, I just told you that it won't go away."

Harry rolled his eyes,  
"No- I mean- Just get off, Lou."

Now- That wasn't what Louis was expecting at all. He's pretty sure he stayed silent for a whole five minutes. He wouldn't have said anything but his boner is honestly starting to feel sore and he's almost sweating from self restraint.  
"What?"

Harry sighed,  
"Just jerk off, Lou. It's not a big deal. Everyone wakes up with a stiffy once in a while. I can like turn away and plug my ears or something." Harry let out a low chuckle and awaited Louis' response.

A breathless chuckle escaped Louis' lips,  
"That would be even worse- I'd feel like some sort of fucking sex offender or something I don't know." Louis sighed,  
"But I can't do that- You're my best friend and it's just weird, right?"

Harry laughed,  
"What else are you going to do? Make it so hard that it fucking falls off?

Louis scrunched up his nose,  
"That's quite a thought."

Harry laughed with him,  
"Bad enough to make you less hard?"

Louis rolled his eyes,  
"Sadly, no."

Harry smiled,  
"Okay- Whip it out, then."

Louis blushed and looked away,  
"Maybe it can wait."

Harry rolled his eyes and whipped the comforter off of Louis and his cock was hard and prominent in his sweatpants. Louis squealed and tried to cover himself up, but when his hand made contact, he had to bite his lip at how sensitive and hard he was.  
"Why-Why'd you do that?" Louis' cheeks were on fire and they hurt,  
"Are you trying to embarrass me as much as possible?"

Harry groaned,  
"No, Louis. You can be such a twat, honestly I'm trying to help you. I can do it for you if you want."

Louis felt even smaller,  
"Isn't that really gay?"

Harry sighed,  
"Kind of- It's more of a favor than anything else." Harry shrugged,  
"Just do it Louis, I promise I won't speak about it again." Harry stuttered for a moment before adding one more thing,  
"B-But like- if I get turned on, it's just a body reaction, okay?"

Louis nodded,  
"Okay. How do I even start?" Louis chuckled and focused on Harry's dimples so that he didn't see his eyes.

"Just do it like I'm not here."

Louis sighed,  
"Just walk me through it, like- j-just tell me what to do." Louis felt so submissive and vulnerable and he didn't know why he was even letting any of this happen, but he was so hard.

Harry nodded and Louis saw a glint of eagerness flash through his eyes as he rested his head on his palm and faced Louis.  
"Be slow- Run your hand- like- down your front and grip yourself through your sweats."

With shaky hands- Louis obeyed and whimpered through gritted teeth at the much needed contact.  
"N-Now what?"

Harry's eyes were locked with Louis' as his hand gripped himself, a wet spot of precome appearing in his pants.  
"Run your hand up and down and then in your pants- yeah, like that- but slow." Harry's voice was lower than usual and quite raspy,  
"Play with the tip- thumb over it."

Louis moaned after following instruction, his cheeks crimson from his lack of control.

Harry spoke again,  
"Grip yourself and start jerking off, but be slow, baby."

Louis rose his eyebrow at the name but when he did as he was told, the fire through his body overpowered it all.  
"Fuck." He suddenly felt vulnerable under Harry's intense stare, maybe it was getting too heated. He reluctantly pulled his hand from his sweatpants and bit his lip at- maybe a disappointed- Harry.  
"I don't think I can while you're looking. It's good- but I'm nervous."

Harry nodded,  
"But it felt good?" He looked deeper into Louis' blue eyes. "You didn't want to stop, did you?"

Louis smirked before covering it up, shaking his head, his fringe falling in his eyes.

Harry licked his lip, squinting his eyes in thought before grabbing both of Louis' small hands with his left arm, pushing them so that they were locked above Louis' head.  
"This okay?" Louis nodded, confusion in his eyes,  
"I want to help you, make you feel good, Lou."

Louis' cock twitched at that and he rolled his hips up, still not reaching Harry. His body was controlling his mind at this point, and he didn't know what to do. Harry's face rested in the crook of Louis' neck, his hot breath on his skin. His hand slid down Louis' torso and grabbed Louis' length through his sweats,  
"Shit- you're so hard, Lou."

Louis whimpered and bucked his hips forward, his breathing uneven. Harry ran his hands up to Louis' waistband, rubbing the smooth skin at the bottom of his torso. He rubbed his teeth along Louis' neck,  
"You're such a tease."

Harry bit the skin on his neck, sliding his hand in Louis' sweats, gripping his cock. He thumbed over Louis' tip and started sucking on Louis' neck. Louis let out quite a pornographic moan at the contact,  
"Fuck- Harry."

Louis was panting and bucking his hips up. Soon he felt Harry's leg in between his own and he felt Harry's cock hard against his leg.

The room was hot and the air was thick. Harry's hand was starting to speed up as more precome oozed from Louis' slit.  
"Louis, your sounds are- wow- fuck." He rolled his hips on Louis' thigh, fucking forward and moaning in Louis' ear.

Louis felt a wave of deeper arousal spread through his veins,  
"Kiss me- I'm gonna be too loud if you don't." Louis knew this was pathetic, but it was worth a shot.

Harry chuckled lowly against Louis' neck,  
"That's just an excuse to make out  
with me."

Louis sighed but it turned into a whimper,  
"Who fucking cares, Harold? This is already so gay."

Harry released Louis' arms and ran his hand down Louis' cheek and brought their lips together, dragging his tongue along Louis' bottom lip before exploring the taste of Louis' mouth. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' dick and bit the boy's lip, who moaned loudly. Harry crashed his lips onto Louis again, before muttering,  
"Quiet, love."

Louis lifted his thigh to catch Harry's cock just right through his boxers,  
"Shit."

Louis bit Harry's lip,  
"Quiet, love." He chuckled and whined when Harry sped up his hand.

Harry kissed Louis' cheek and then moved down to his neck to suck more marks into the soft skin there. Louis could feel Harry using his precome as lube to increase his speed, rolling his own hips deeper on Louis' thigh.

It was like a competition to see who could get who more turned on and vocal. Louis knew Harry was close and he was definitely sure that he himself, was. It was fucking amazing and so new for both of them.  
"Harry- wow." Louis moaned and Harry covered his mouth with his hand that wasn't jerking Louis off, but a smile was apparent on his face.

Harry moved his hand and kissed Louis' lips languidly and pulled away, only enough to say,  
"You're so hot, Lou, it's insane."

Louis blushed even harder and his orgasm was building up faster than before. He grabbed Harry's hands and pulled as he moved his thigh up and Harry's voice broke in a beautiful moan of Louis' name.

Louis felt Harry's large hand speed up and his wrist flick at the perfect times and Louis was sure that it was illegal just how good Harry was at this.  
"I'm so- so close, Haz- Fuck."

Harry kissed at Louis' neck and then attacked his lips hungrily as he sped up every movement and the movements of Harry's hand were prominent in the room.

Louis moaned and pulled away from Harry's lips,  
"Don't come yet."  
Louis kissed him once again and lifted his thigh for Harry's benefit.

"Lou- I've been hard since you said that you wanted me to tell you how to touch yourself." Harry hid his face in the crook of Louis' neck,  
"You're so good, Lou." He ran his thumb along Louis' slit and slowed his movements up and down Louis' cock.

Louis sighed, his breathing uneven and broken. He was on the verge of tears, this felt so fucking good. Harry thumbed over the tip a few more times and sped up his hand at an insane pace and rolled his hips forward repeatedly. Louis whimpered and tried to control his breathing. He breathed in the lovely feeling of Harry weighing him down and rubbing his hard cock against Louis' thigh.  
"Fuck- Okay, Okay." Louis panted and ran his hands through Harry's hair, tugging it and moving his thigh along Harry's crotch. "I'm gonna come."

Harry whined,  
"Together?"

Louis nodded and kissed Harry's lips one more time and every movement sped up again. The moans were obviously muffled but they became more frequent and soon Louis gasped into Harry's ear and came all over his hand and his tummy. Harry whispered,  
"Fuck- Louis," and his orgasm hit him hard, his come dripping down from his boxers.

They both rode out their highs and Harry eventually collapsed on Louis. The atmosphere in the room calmed down and Louis hated the piercing silence. He didn't want it to be weird, that was so good but he didn't want it to be the last time they did anything, or the last time they spoke because it became awkward.

Louis realized that Harry's hand was still in his pants and he internally groaned because this could be the worst of it with his come all over Harry's hand. However, Harry's hand slid from his pants and the green eyes above Louis stared at his own hand. It was so obscene; the way his hand was laced with come, and Louis swore he was going to die when Harry brought his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Louis bit his lip to conceal his smirk and let his small fingers slide down Harry's torso and into his boxers to swipe up some of his mess onto his fingertips. He licked off his hand and let his head fall against the pillows.  
"Wow."

Harry chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Louis' lips.  
"What time is it?" Louis' voice was quiet and soft, and Harry's eyes were bright.

Harry shrugged,  
"Probably close to six." Louis nodded and Harry got on his back and Louis watched him pull down his boxers and throw them on the floor.

Louis laughed and looked away, blushing,  
"What are you doing?"

Harry looked at him,  
"I'm messy."

Louis shrugged,  
"Me too but when I take off my clothes, there's a warning."

Harry laughed and rolled on Louis again, grabbing the boy's waistband and yanking off his sweatpants, tossing them aside. Louis squealed and tried to cover himself, but Harry just moved his hands away and kissed the hickeys scattered on Louis' neck,  
"Don't get shy now, Louis."

Louis blushed and and weakly pushed at Harry's shoulders,  
"Stop- I'm sensitive and you're gonna get me all hard again," Louis let out a breathy laugh and Harry just smiled against his collarbone.

Harry licked at his skin,  
"Later, then?"

Louis paused for a minute and thought through everything and he nodded,  
"Yeah, why not?"

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and pulled the comforter over them for another few hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: actualzjm  
> tumblr: actualzjm


End file.
